Pinstripes and Badges
by Deugou
Summary: During the 1920's the city of Chicago was over run with crime, and the biggest crime family is lead by none other then Pegasus J. Crawford. The detectives at CPD haven't quite been doing their job, either because they're to scared or because their making


**Summary – **During the 1920's the city of Chicago was over run with crime, and the biggest crime family is lead by none other then Pegasus J. Crawford. The detectives at CPD haven't quite been doing their job, either because they're to scared or because their making extra money by looking the other way. Because of this the government has decided to start bringing in new detectives from all over the world, weather it be Brooklyn or Japan.

**DISCLAIMER – **I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters

Pinstripes and Badges

Swindling/The First Arrivals

Chicago 1923, a city over run with chaos and destruction. Prohibition has made way for a new form of crime, and the head of the beast is Industrial Illusions. Its cover is that it's a harmless company that produces children's trading cards.

To the much untrained eye this is all the company would seem to be. But Industrial Illusions had been passing out moonshine since five seconds prior of pen being set to paper declaring it illegal. Every cop knew it, and every cop was in fear of the company's ambitious owner and all his power.

But the head of any organism still needs organ systems to support it and give it life. That's why Pegasus J. Crawford had been urging the young CEO of Kaiba Corporation to join his "gaming" family.

"So let me get this straight," Kaiba began, straightening the pin stripped hat that rested on his head," you want control of my company and I'm just supposed to hand it over." Kaiba sneered angrily at the thought of passing even partial ownership to someone outside the Kaiba name.

"That's 100 % correct Kaiba boy!" Pegasus answered smiling as if not taking any part of the negotiation seriously.

"And of what interest to you is my company?" Kaiba fished for information.

Pegasus's eyes glinted deviously as he folded his hands neatly in front of him. The smile had melted from his face revealing a stern business appearance. "I run a very large company Kaiba boy and some of my 'employees' have a tendency to leave 'messes'." Pegasus paused for a moment making sure all the slang was understood. After receiving an acknowledging nod from Kaiba he continued. "The word I've received is that you're the best person to contact concerning the matter of 'garbage' disposal.

Kaiba chuckled to himself, he brought his steal blue eyes to meet Pegasus's with a dead on glare. "I keep my company's nose clean, and our competitors in line if that's what you mean." A smile had once again found its way to Pegasus's face, and he was now resting his cheek on his clasped hands that had been brought up to neck level.

"OH that's perfect Kaiba boy, exactly what I need!" While saying this Pegasus produced a contract from a briefcase that was beside him, "Now be a good little boy and sign this treaty so we can move on to some real business."

Kaiba skimmed through the contract noting the key elements that were listed.

"And why would you think for a second that I'd agree to this?" Kaiba inquired, pushing the contract back to the older man then folding his arms across his chest, and leaning back slightly in his chair.

Pegasus's expression was once again stripped of its smile, but this time confusion replaced it. "Why for protection of course." Pegasus's eyes had a mask of innocence over their true evil nature.

"What!" Kaiba barked moving his hands defensively to the table as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your brother, he still goes to public school right? Well that's not a mile from head quarters now is it boys?" Pegasus looked at this staff that was standing right behind him," and can you really trust staff in this day and age with protection, can you?" Pegasus finished, running his fingers around the rim of his hat, with the most vibrant smile seen all evening.

Fire burned so wildly in Kaiba's steel blue eyes, it seemed as if his iris would melt bringing streaks of brilliant blue running down his face. He knew there was nothing he could do about his brother, he was Kaiba's weakness. And thou Pegasus was recruiting him for the disposal of garbage, it didn't mean that Pegasus was totally incompetent in the matter. He still had more then enough resources to do a small job. Such as making one small child disappear, that was no problem for him.

Kaiba produced a pen from his suit. Solemnly he held out his hand for the contract.

"Now really Kaiba boy don't act so fretful," Pegasus paused handing back the contract, "as you've probably noted I'm not just asking you to blindly hand over part of your company. I'm asking for about half your company and in return you'll receive the same amount back, in the form of ownership of my company." Kaiba frowned once again returning the contract to Pegasus only this time it was filled out and signed. "Oh this is just perfect Kaiba boy! It's like we're blood brothers now." Pegasus produced a small knife from his pocket," Or at least it will be."

Kaiba's eyes hardened to that of at least an eight on Mohs scale as he watched Pegasus move closer to him. Slowly he moved his hands under his arms as if to protect them from any crazy scheme Pegasus had come up with.

"You see Kaiba boy, I have one requirement for every contract I make," the contract was once again placed in front of the 24 year old Kaiba." And that is that they all be sealed in blood." Pegasus smiled as he flung the knife so that it pierced the contract in-between two small boxes.

"There's two boxes does that mean you'll be 'signing' as well?" Kaiba asked devoid of any emotion, his eyes not leaving the paper. Pegasus simply gasped in surprise.

"But of course Kaiba boy! How could it be considered official without both ends partaking leaving their signature?"

Kaiba sighed as he slit open the tip of his thumb. He bit his lip as he pressed the finger to the contract, leaving an image of small rings which he called his thumb print. Pegasus Beamed with joy doing the same. Kaiba's eyes grew dark with hatred towards the silver haired man.

"Now don't look at me like that Kaiba boy." Pegasus said happily retrieving the contract from the table, and held it up next to his face pointing to the two thumb prints. "After all we're practically brothers now! I'll even go so far as to let you call me Nii-sama." Pegasus was so ecstatic he didn't even seem to notice the blood pooling on the table under both of Kaiba's fists.

-----------------------------------

To say the crime rate in Chicago was out of control was an understatement, cops were either to scared to do their job, or made more money looking the other way. Due to this the government had decided to bring in new detectives from other states and other countries and give them a place in the Chicago police department. Their hope was that bringing in a few pristine officers would at least put a dent in the amount of filth that was running amuck in the city, and that doing this wouldn't just turn good cops bad.

The Chicago Police department was set up to welcome the first of many new detectives, whom were only being brought in pairs so as not to over stimulate the current staff. A few would be brought in singularly to replace partners that had been lost.

The first of many partners to come were a short young man with tricolor hair and distinct violet eyes. His orientation was fairly had to place but most of the CPD was guessing he was either new to the country or came from somewhere near Hollywood. The other new comer wasn't nearly as hard to place. His hair and eyes were normal, blond hair with mahogany eyes, and he was the proud owner of a very distinct Brooklyn accent.

Both of the new detectives stood at the most visible point in the CPD waiting for everyone to arrive at the department. When the two were sure that almost everyone had arrived they decided to introduce themselves. The shorter of the two going first

"Hello, I am Detective Yugi Motou of Japan." There was a slight hint of Pride in his voice as he said this bowing to the department. After which his violet eyes wondered the room innocently.

The taller one stepped up to follow suit "Hey I'm Joey Wheeler… Oh uhh Detective Joey Wheeler, and I came to clean up these god forsaken streets." The detective boasted pushing on his nose with his thumb, not noticing the snickers from around the room.

After a few introductions from the current staff Joey decided to voice the only thing that was running through his mind. "So who thinks they're good enough to be partners with a master mob catcher like myself?" An awkward silence fell over the room. Finally the small detective answered sheepishly

"Umm Wheeler-San I believe I am meant to be your partner." Yugi replied shyly looking at the floor.

"WHAT! I'm stuck with the leather clad midget with a triangle obsession!" Joey exclaimed pointing at the strange pendent that hung around the undersized detective's neck.

Yugi clasped it smiling, "I am sure that I will learn a great deal form your expertise Wheeler-San." Joey looked into the innocent eyes of his new partner and sighed.

"Fine, I'll take you under my wing, so long as you don't slow me down." A glint of maroon flashed through the petite detective's eyes before he smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"The last thing I want to do is to be an inconvenience to you Wheeler-San." Joey blinked slowly.

"What the hell does San mean!? Are you insulting me?!" Joey yelled clenching his fists defensively.

"It's the equivalent of sir or Mr. in Japanese." A tall man with scars depicting strange symbols on half of his face stated as he walked into the room. If it weren't for the vast amount respect shown to him, Yugi and Joey would have thought him to just be some random mob punk. He stopped in front of the new comers.

"So you two are my new detectives. I'm sure you will both do fine here," he paused; the man seemed to lack emotion. "That is if you do any justice to your reputations." He paused again this time allowing himself to look over the two detectives. Eventually his eyes wondered to Yugi's puzzle which made his eyes brighten. "My sister will be traveling here soon, probably around the time the next pair of detectives show, I'm sure she will be very interested in talking to you Mr. Motou." With that, the man whom Yugi had concluded was the director, turned around and took his leave.

Yugi tilted his head slightly confused at what the director had been talking about. But his thought process was soon disrupted by his partner. "Hey look at that, you've been in this country what a week maybe less and you've already got yourself a potential date! I guess you are worth being my partner after all." Joey playfully punched a blushing Yugi in the upper arm where a leather band was.

Yugi rubbed his arm that had been 'gently' punched as he mumbled a reply to Joey. "I arrived in this city only yesterday." Joey blinked

"Oh yea only a day, wait doesn't that mean you should have jet lag or something?"

"Oh I guess my statement wasn't so eloquently put, I've been in this country for about a week yes. But the first six days were spent getting my visa and other paper work sorted out. Then I was able to do a little site seeing before arriving here yesterday." Yugi smiled as he ran through the past week in his mind.

"Well I guess that makes sense, wait does that mean you don't have a place to stay?"

"Er well I'm staying at a hotel for the moment while I search for an apartment."

"That's perfect!" Joey exclaimed happily. "I'm lookin for a roomie, and who better to share an apartment with then your partner?" Yugi smiled and nodded at his partner, a voice in the back of his mind seemed to be completely against the idea of Yugi sharing an apartment, but he chose to ignore it.

"That's a wonderful idea Wheeler-San, when can I move in?"

"Soon as you like I suppose, the second rooms got a bed and all that so you won't need to buy anything of that sorts." Joey stated and looked up at the ceiling trying to remember anything that might be important to tell his partner/roommate.

Yugi beamed "Thank you very much Wheeler-San, it's nice to have found a place to stay so soon." Joey nodded in agreement as he fished out his key chain and pulled a key off of it.

"Just make sure you tell me at work what day you're going to move in." Joey pressed the key into his partner's hand. Yugi simply smiled and nodded energetically.

Yugi and Joey walked over to a pair of desks that had plates with their names propped on top of them. Yugi deposited the key that Joey had given him into his brief case before placing it on the floor next to the desk with his name on it. 'Yami I think we just made a friend.' He smiled inward as he spoke through a link in his head.

'Don't be so quick to trust people around here Yugi. Remember why you were brought in, this place is full of crime. You must be careful.' Yugi started humming happily as he sat down in his chair 'YUGI! Are you even listening to me?!" The Pharaoh yelled at his other half.

'What? oh yes trust got cha, just trying to act inconspicuous.' The Pharaoh growled lowly, Yugi attempted to widen his already large smile to lighten up his alter ego's mood.

A vanilla colored folder slapped down onto Yugi's desk bringing him back to reality. He looked up finding a man with a hair style that reminded him of a narwhal. "I'm Honda, just Honda, I would have introduced myself before but you see that moron interrupted before I could." Joey glared at Honda with immense disliking. "That's the cases you have to become familiar with before you really start working here. It's our basic leads that we can't really prove beyond a shadow of a doubt, your main job other then cases that'll come in will be to try to find some way to get these guys." Yugi's hands clambered towards the vanilla folder opening it, the first name he saw was Pegasus J. Crawford. Honda continued. "If you guys need any help settling into the job just ask me or my partner Duke. If it's paper work related and neither of us are around feel free to ask Anzu she's the girl at the desk, but as the chief said you guys must have quite the reputation to be transferred to Chicago, so you should be fine." Honda smiled at the pair, and left to rejoin his own partner at their desks.

"Well at least everyone here seems nice Wheeler-San." Yugi whispered to Joey, still looking over the folder he had been given.

Joey looked up from the identical folder that had been tossed onto his own desk. "Maybe but I don't trust him. Plus look at his partner, he's obviously Italian, probably working for the mob. Giving them updates, that's why that Honda only wants us to report to him and the other people he mentioned, so he can dismiss what we find or tell the mob when we're getting close. Dirt bags and crooked cops, that's what this department's made of." Joey's eyes were narrow and hard.

"Wheeler-San don't be so harsh on them, I'm sure none of them are crooked. And just because he's Italian doesn't mean he's in the mob." Yugi smiled weakly.

'Yugi don't be so trusting!' Yami yelled in the back of Yugi's mind causing a slight headache.

"Maybe, but I'm still keeping an eye one them. And you'd be wise to do the same partner." Joey looked at Yugi noticing, once again, his weak constitution. He smiled to himself. "Now that we're partners you're on the Joey Wheeler protection plan. No harm comes to my partners."

Yugi smiled his cheeks now starting to hurt a bit 'see Yami he's trust worthy.'

'Yugi it's called 'lying' and people tend to do it a lot. Especially if they're mobsters trying to gain a detectives trust.'

'But Pharaoh isn't it nice to know that I have two protectors now, you and my new partner.'

Joey placed his index finger to his cheek and continued. "Well except for that one time when I shot him, but that was during a training exercise. Plus he only spent a few days in the hospital so it doesn't really count."

Yugi blinked, his face blank 'I think we would both be better if you only had one Yugi.' Yami said now much more concerned for Yugi's well being; he hoped if any 'friendly fire' went on he was commanding the body not Yugi. After all Yugi had the slowest reflexes Yami had ever seen, the only reason he'd passed the physical part of the officers exam is because Yami was in charge. And that's the deal the two have. Yugi does all the reading and paper work, and Yami handles any physical challenges that they come by.

Yami sighed he knew they were going to need someone they could trust around here. After all not only were they in a new city with a new job, but they were in a completely different country of which they have no clue about the customs. 'Alright Yugi, we can move in with this… person, but I want you to be very careful around him till he's proven to me that he's trustworthy. Got it?' Yugi smiled again and nodded his head wildly, causing Joey to look at him strangely.

"Are you alright bud, you're not having a seizure are you?"

----------------**Author's Note----------**

ah so I've started a new story even thou I'm only in the first chapter of my other one oh joy. I really enjoy writing this story it may not be the best but I'm one of those crazy people who are obsessed with the 1920's and the mob, I find it all extremely interesting. Well there's probably to many errors to count in this seeing as the first half was written when i was half asleep *ah magic hour* and the other was written when I was running a fever and I was the only one to edit this, so if you find any mistakes or anything's confusing please tell me, it would be very helpful. Also I don't really know where the story's going, I have the basic plot down but if anyone has any subjections they're always welcome. On the note of subjections umm any parings, I only have one that's going to be in here for sure *only because it's my favorite* so as long as it's cute I'm open them. You may have noticed Im mixing the Americanized version of some names with the original ones, this way I can say some characters are from America or other countries and it seems a little more believable Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
